DxD: Darkness
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Since Creation started, God promised the Darkness, the universal ingredient to all things that it would recognized with gratitude. So after countless generations, he blessed Issei to prove to His creation that the absence of light is more than what they expected. Mostly IsseiXKonekoXOphis but could be harem if crowd likes it. Innocent, Hiddenly OP, Kind Issei! Rated M for safety.
1. Arc1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, it belongs to its respective creators. Also, unless I specified it, all names or places stated here that have correlation with real life figures is just of pure coincidence.**

Darkness, an entity so perfect and pure, that it was the building blocks of creation which was used God used to create the perfect universe. But although it was perfect, many sentient beings overlooked its potential and carelessly labeled it together with evil, which were two entirely different concepts due to its secrecy and fear that rested within it.

Darkness existed everywhere, from the shadows of objects to the components of the atoms itself. Nothing would exist without it; for it was the dust God used to create the nigh perfect universe that was so beautiful and complex.

Yet no one sought for it, no one understood it, no one connected with it. It was only a concept that would be labeled as undesirable for endless decades to come. But even though it was underappreciated, it acted as if it was a live being; it acted as a retreat for the hopeless and confused and it allowed itself to be dominated by light for the sake of anyone; whether mortal or immortal to be inspired and do something that would often change the world.

And God knew of this, he knew that it wasn't there to be evil in the first place, it was only because many feared it and evil used it to cover itself so it would not be caught, even though Darkness was merely the purest form of energy, so he promised sooner or later it would be recognized that without it, nothing would exist. So after many centuries, he decided that it was time for Darkness to be molded by someone other than him.

 **Japan- Kuoh**

In the outskirts of Kuoh lived a happy couple; they rested contentedly inside a small and quaint house. The man was resting on the sofa downstairs while the woman slept quietly on the second floor. It was a quiet evening for them but their thoughts even though they were on different locations were the same. They wanted to have an offspring, one they could wholly love and take care of; but unfortunately the woman had a disorder which prevented her from ever baring a child so they could do nothing but pray to God. The two were great believers of God because of their also religious neighbors; so through them they learned of the ever merciful God and since then they prayed every night.

So God, who always heeded for his followers' prayers, heard their faith in Him so he decided to accept their prayer and give them a child, a special one that would soon be the strongest person and be one of the most holy. He made sure of this in Heaven as he sat on his throne as he called for one of his angels that still knew of his existence.

The large white doors opened and a beautiful woman walked through; but not before bowing to the Great One. "Good evening Raynare" He gently smiled on his throne as he gestured her to come closer. "What do you want me to do, oh God?" Her head hung low in respect to the Creator.

"I would give a special child to a couple down below and I task you to protect him in any way possible, stray him away from sin and teach him to be holy when he grows, I trust in you Raynare for this important task" A surprised expression reached her face since she wasn't used to be given very important tasks.

"Thank you Lord!" God chuckled as he stood up from his throne to look upon the great creations of Man. "No thank you Raynare" A dark ball of energy manifested on his hand before it shot away towards the Hyoudou residence. "Now go and do what I have tasked you" She nodded before she disappeared in a bright light. God smiled and watched the world in a joyful gaze, his only desire was to make all evil disappear and join all opposing factions to make everlasting peace and he knew, from this boy would he work many things.

"Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael, I hope you learn your lessons, for all things are equal; no matter if you're a devil, fallen angel or angel. And to all of the mythologies that existed, I hope peace remains among all of you" A mighty gust of wind then passed through the whole world and everybody felt happy.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Mr. Hyoudou sat peacefully on the couch of their humble abode as he read the newspaper for any job applications he could apply in. It was another normal evening for Mr. Hyoudou, but unexpectedly around ten o'clock in the evening, a bright light flashed through the windows; so much so that he had to block his eyes. When he opened them back again, the lights on the ceilings were burned out and the windows were broken. "Sachiko!" He shouted in worry as he ran up the stairs towards his wife's room.

He smashed through the doors and checked on his wife, she was still asleep and she didn't attain any damage. But he was too focused on the bright light that sat beside his wife. "Don't be afraid" The voice came from the light and he was stuck in one place due to his great surprise. A few moments later, the light disappeared and Mr Hyoudou was able to move again; and did he not waste any time running up to his wife and checking on her condition.

His wife's eyes opened and the first things she saw was her husband's worried gaze. She sat up on her bed as her husband helped her sit up. "Are you Ok?" She nodded happily as she rubbed her stomach region. "Mitsuru, we're going to have son" A large smile graced her lips as the further surprised husband widened his eyes. "Praise God!" He hugged her as tight as he could since their greatest wish was answered that night.

And the strong gust of wind blew past that night, signifying the day where the mightiest man would be created.

 **Hell**

It was deep into the artificial night, that the wind blew like the young nekomata whom ran as fast as she could through the dense forest. Fear clouded her thoughts as tears cascaded down her face like a rushing river. She ran because of what she saw, because she was being chased, because she was left to be chased. Her pursuers' voices grew louder for every moment that passed; so she gave everything she had to run faster.

As she ran through the thorny foliage, her foot got stuck on a random branch she didn't notice; before she tumbled down the steep decline of soil. She crashed to the ground on a pile of pale leaves with no energy left to move. Ger breathing was erratic as every pain-receptor in her body ticked; her hope was already crushed to smithereens by then by her own sister. "W-Why?" Her hands desperately pulled upon the leaves as she struggled to crawl away from her pursuers; but unfortunately the sounds of footsteps neared for every moment that passed until they arrived.

"There she is!" Two men jumped out of the foliage before they forcefully grabbed her by the wrists. "Hehe, she would become to be a great toy huh?" They chuckled as they pushed her back against a tree with their hands while her constant screams of help fell to deaf ears; before they began to remove her clothes. "Please no!" Her body struggled as she tried to free herself but it was to no avail for she was truly stuck. It would take a miracle to save her.

But a miracle did happen, when a bright light flashed in the middle of the forest and the two devils were blasted away from the nekomata whilst they would suffer permanent loss of sight except for her; who wasn't harmed at all. She pushed herself up weakly before she saw a white portal forming right in front of her. Left with no other choice, she stepped through the portal before it disappeared from sight.

The portal behind her disappeared as she surveyed her surroundings; it was a strange new world for her. "Where am I?" She hugged herself due to the strong wind that blew past her which also sent chills up her spine. Unexpectedly, a bright light manifested in front of her before it took of form of a human being with bright white wings attached behind her back and a halo that floated above her head.

"Don't fear, I'm here to help you" The angel's face wasn't seen but judging from the voice; it was a female. The nekomata remained silent as she looked amazed at the angel before her "What's your name?" The angel asked to the astounded devil.

"I'm S-Shirone" The angel smiled and touched her cheek with her right hand, the angel was like silk to Shirone. She felt her energy replenish itself in her body again so this sent the once inexistent hope back to her. "Shirone, I'm here to give you two choices" She gently said to her so she wouldn't freak out, while the nekomata although had hope, was still skeptical.

"What would that be?"

"You were to follow a simple instruction and receive a better life than what you have experience before, or… You could freely refuse and wander these streets all alone; in the cold" The angel retracted her hand away so she could decide without feeling forced. It took her a few moments before she asked her to be sure.

"Could you promise me that I wouldn't be harmed by those people again?" The angel nodded with a gentle smile, Shirone took another moment to decide, she didn't feel any malice in the angel and she wouldn't be one if she lied, would she? "I accept"  
"Good so starting now, you wouldn't be called Shirone anymore, you would be called Koneko, Koneko Toujou" The nekomata nodded in agreement as she listened intently to what she had to do.

"This is what I want you to do, walk and go to the farthest house on the east, there you would find a couple that would take you in and take care of you from there on, soon you would eventually meet their newly born son and you would take care of him as if he was your brother" She silently nodded; this was enough of an answer for the angel so she began to disappear again in the same bright light to return to Heaven. "Would I see you again?" The angel looked down on her before she nodded.

"Soon"

And at that time, the wind blew greatly, signifying the start of a new life.

 **A/N**

 **Where would I start this? Well, after reading too many depressing stories, I lost my inspiration to write anything. That's what I really lack anyway, consistency and inspiration; especially for young writers like me. Sometimes, I heavily criticize myself to the point I get nothing done; so that explains half of the reason why I don't finish most of my stories or ever get contented with my style of writing, and this happens so often that I had more than six drafts for fiction stories that I don't know where to bring.**

 **So I decided to change again, making a lot more light-hearted stories rather dark depressing ones (although, it would still contain some dark portrayals), and that's the part I decided to make another story and I did that by grabbing a concept from one of my stories and using that same concept for this one so I could hopefully utilize it properly. So please, if you do encounter a mistake or think a line could do better, freely comment about it.**

 **But I do warn you, meaning that it would be more light hearted than usual, it would still be rated M for safety and for some dark moments that could not be avoided. This is just the start of the story and I will be (like usual) open to reviews except for reviews that plainly hate on this for no reason given, Also favorites and follows are hugely accepted and would help me to be inspired further to write this.**

 **Now about my other stories like SLF: Issei and Lemonade DxD ver. Well I'm still thinking of how to continue them, especially the first one. For Lemonade, I have some ideas (especially to the ones that requested, thank you very much if you're reading this) but like what I said, it would only serve as my stress reliever** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **But that's all for now. GBYE!**


	2. Arc1: Prologue 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Highschool DxD, it belongs to its respective creators. Also, unless I specified it, all names or places stated here that have correlation with real life figures is just of pure coincidence.**

Infinity, a concept with possibilities that surpasses even itself, there is not only one infinity but countless others as well, ranging from the simple 1, 2, 3… to the most complex ones. One of which was the Nothingness of the Infinity, or simply Nothingness, this Infinity is one of the most, if not the strongest infinity that has ever existed in the Universe. Although very sedentary for most of its life, it does have its own name. Known as Ophis, or the Ouroboros Dragon, it took form of a young girl in a gothic Lolita outfit but lest this must not fool anyone, since her strength is incomparable with anybody in existence, except for two…

Her existence was purely on the sole reason to rest in the gap between worlds, a place not known by anybody but few. Although she left her home, those were greatly rare occurrences and the reason would always be that she wanted to see what was happening on the planet. But when she did visit, she would remain nonaligned as much as possible, but after one random visit, another entity whom has the power equal to hers appeared and settled in her home with no guilt of transgression. This act greatly displeased her and this led to many other attempts of exclusion for the intruder, but due to their equality or closeness in power, this also led to many failures. So she left her home with great irritation to seek for mortal assistance.

All she wanted was to retain silence, something she had bathed in for millennia, so she would commit anything for her to achieve silence again, even though she would have to work with some mortals. Well that was supposedly her plan, but she didn't expect a new presence that would come into play.

For six short years, she had sensed these… short bursts of energy. Although, its signature was so weak that she wouldn't even know about it, but as time went on and her senses had now caught up with it, she began to worry. In her description, it was an energy that felt so unique yet so aged. This she never felt even once in her incredulously long life, but it still felt so familiar, so contradicting with her, so much that it felt it was the complete opposite of her. The signature was so pure and fulfilling, yet endless as if it was created just for the sole purpose to contradict with her. So to this day, she knew she had to investigate whether this energy was against her or not; because if it did, she would've another problem in her hands.

For her to examine this however she had to know its exact location, and luckily for her; that would be the easiest part, it's like saying whether a light turned on. So as she sat in the darkest yet silent place on the planet, she patiently waited for the energy to return again. And that's the second easiest part for the Dragon, patience was basically her last name (not literally), legend has it even that she waited for hundreds of years just for a single tree to fall down due to gravity, reason why she did that was unknown.

A few uneventful hours passed and Ophis still waited for the signature to reappear in her senses again, until in one random moment, she felt a tiny energy spike due south of her position. It was so weak in fact that she wouldn't even notice it if she was not to be careful. Yet so, she pinpointed the location before she warped herself to the source of all her worry.

When she arrived, she found herself in an empty park, where a dusty fountain was constructed on the middle of the square with four benches that was carefully bolted to the ground around its four sides. Her attention then shifted to the source of the unique signature, before she found herself staring on a lone boy that sat comfortably on one of the benches. His body exerted a cheerful aura and malice was practically inexistent in him. Interested further, she sat beside him and was able to more accurately tell his intentions and physicality, his height was a foot smaller than her, so she easily looked down upon him; whom already caught her presence. "Good morning lady!" A smile reached his young face as he playfully swung his legs on the bench. Another surge of this unique energy she felt from the boy again, it was definite that it came from this young boy but this gave her a dilemma, more so her first ever dilemma in her entire life. She didn't know how to handle this.

This young mortal seemed to be too naïve about his unique powers yet and from the still cheerful expression he exerted, it also appeared that he didn't even know her or how dangerous was she. "Umm lady? Are you feeling alright?" Her sudden train of thought was broken but this didn't remove her gaze from him, all this that happened made him slightly creeped out with the lady beside him, but he was taught strictly to not tell these kinds of words. 'What would I do?' Her gaze then moved from him to the distance as she carefully pondered her decisions, it was obvious that this mortal would become incredulously strong one day, if he was to not get killed of course.

'Hmm, if I were to kill him now then I would waste the chance of making him my ally, which judging from this unique power he had, would be really crucial if I wanted eternal silence. But if I left him alone, bare to the world, then someone could use him against me in the future, which could harm my silence drastically. *sigh* For now, I would watch over him and let time do the rest.' After she reasoned with her consciousness, she then moved her gaze towards the boy who also stared back in curiosity. There was one way that would ensure total observation.

Their eyes watched each other for a moment before Ophis' smooth hand slowly cupped the young boy's cheek and moving her face closer to his, all this with no resistance but a single question from the boy. "Lady?" She then pressed her lips against his, but this sent a surge of energy through her whole body, a sense of utmost pleasure as they remained connected through lips. Her thoughts drastically changed from seriousness of observation to a lustful advance to claim him as hers. Her lust spiked to levels that she could not comprehend, so much she pushed the boy down as she continued to ravage his innards with her tongue. All this happened with no resistance yet again from the boy as he let himself get dominated by her.

Ophis felt his unique energy inside of her but she didn't care about it, all she cared for was this pleasurable sensation that rocked her body like a ship on water. But sadly all good things had to come onto an end, a directed spear of light narrowly passed her by a hair strand. She pulled away from him, a trail of saliva still connected from their lips. 'I need him, he would be mine.' Her gaze lustfully searched her now self-proclaimed soon-to-be mate, as a small smile reached her lips when the symbol of infinity was engraved nicely on his neck. She then stared at the angel that just intervened in her business, whom was filled with nigh infinite rage. "Soon enough" Ophis boldly stated as she disappeared from sight.

Raynare lowered her guard and flew to Issei to check if he was harmed by the unexpected visitor. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when she heard his breath, but something else caught her eye, Ophis' symbol of Infinity; which was engraved at the base of his neck near his shoulder. 'What are you up to, Ophis?' She tried to remove the mark with her magic which ultimately failed, moments while she did this she heard voices and footsteps approach the scene and Issei was beginning to wake from his slumber. So with no other choice, she quickly set an illusion specifically to hide the symbol before she disappeared from sight. Issei groggily rose from his position as he observed the surroundings with a confused expression, but when he caught sight of his two friends, almost immediately a big smile reached his face as if nothing has happened earlier. "Koneko! Irina!" He slid off the bench and ran towards his two friends to spend the day with them, while Raynare whom was more alert because of the unusual occurrence; watched over Issei very carefully.

But unfortunately when Issei arrived, he was dragged into a middle of an argument where he couldn't say a single word between his two female companions, or his scary friends would surely kill him on the spot. "Issei is going to the playground with me!" Irina complained as she pulled on his wrist, as she tryed to overpower the other female whom also pulled on him on the opposite direction, it was like a game of tug of war where he was the rope and the two were the contenders.

"No! I and Issei had already planned to go to the toy store! Right Issei?" Issei turned his head and inwardly gulped when he saw Koneko's incredibly cute puppy eyes, which effectively hypnotized him to do its bidding. "Umm, Koneko and I did plan to go to the toy store Irina, how about next time?" Irina pouted as she released her grip on Issei. "Next time then, Issei, promise!?" He scratched the back of his head while he awkwardly laughed.

"Of course, I promise" He then showed his natural smile in response, which sent a jolt up Irina's spine and a small tint of pink on Irina's cheeks. "OK… Bye then Issei and Koneko!" She hurriedly ran away from them to avoid further embarrassment from Issei, often did he disarm her with that smile. Her disappearing form was observed by Issei's confused gaze and Koneko glare, but it only took a second before Koneko diverted his attention towards her, her glare was replaced by an energetic and happy expression.

"Let's go Issei!" She then pulled him towards her designated location. "OK! OK!" Before he knew it, he was being dragged by Koneko across the now silent park. All this happened while Raynare; whom was furtively hidden among the trees amusedly watched the display of friendship between the three; she stayed for a moment or two before she followed after to guard them from any sneaky threat and not let what happened earlier with Ophis occur again. But before she could even follow through her plan, a bright ray of light shone through the heavens above her. "Raynare, I need to speak with you" Raynare looked at the two for a quiet moment, worrying for their welfare before she reluctantly disappeared to discuss with God.

It took half an hour to reach the local toy store and by that time Issei and Koneko shared some hearty laughs with the boy's jokes and the few stories that were passed between them. "We're here!" Koneko's eyes sparkled like stars, as she saw the rows after row of cabinets on each wall of the site was filled with brand new toys and gadgets. "Koneko, mommy said not to waste all our money in buying toys" Issei grabbed ten thousand yen from his pocket and showed it to Koneko, whom was pretty disappointed that she could not get the better looking toys. He noticed this and patted her head softly; her pale white bangs covered her beautiful hazel nut eyes.

"Come on, we have lots to buy with this!" He softly slid his hand into hers before they ran into the stuff toys section. "Issei!" Their enthusiastic gazes searched the contents of the section before they ran to different directions as they found something they liked.

A couple of minutes passed and they returned to where they started with toys, Issei returned with some plain teddy bears while Koneko held what looks like a bird colored in blue. "What's that Koneko?" He examined the toy in interest while she hugged it tightly on her chest. "This is from my favorite show! Ever heard of Pokemon?" Even though Issei's knowledge of such show was vague, he nodded because he apparently always agrees with Koneko, no matter the situation. "Well what kind of Poke-mon is it?"

"This is Articuno, my favorite Pokemon, can we buy this please?" Again with her puppy eyes, Issei sighed and looked at the price tag. 'Nine thousand yen?!' He wouldn't even have enough money to buy a toy for his own, but when he looked at Koneko whom was literally begging for him to buy, he had no other choice but to agree with her, anyways he had plethora of toys back home. "OK, let's go to the counter" He smiled as she literally jumped in joy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Unexpectedly, she ran up to him before she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek which utterly surprised him, but before he could question her; she ran off towards the counter. "Koneko these days" He scratched the back of his head in confusion before he followed after to pay for the toy.

After Issei paid for the toy Koneko wanted, they went out of the shop and walked back towards their home. During their journey, he couldn't help but smile at her while she cutely hugged her toy with her two arms. They passed by the old park again, but instead of it being void of human life like earlier, there were four men standing by one of the benches.

Issei felt an awful feeling from them; so he did redirected Koneko's course to go around the fountain now instead of going straight forward. "Issei?" He redirected his gaze towards her with a smile; so she couldn't notice his worry. But before they could fully make it through, the four men with an aura obvious of malice and evil quickly surrounded them.

"What do we have here? Two young lovebirds, hehe" Issei and Koneko looked at them in fear which stopped them from their tracks, like wolves hunting some fresh deer. "Stay close to me Koneko" He looked around for an opening or a chance to escape these terrifying people, but before he could think of a plan, he was suddenly pushed down to the ground. "Now what do we do with this pretty girl?" Issei was then bounded down when one of the men stepped him on his stomach so he could not escape.

Issei tried to remove the foot on his abdomen but it was too strong for him to even budge. "Watch kid, you'll like this" "No!" He outstretched his hand towards Koneko, whom was being overpowered by the other three men. "Issei help!" He tried to send a small flurry of punches on the man's leg but he only stepped on him harder, which stopped his attempts.

Koneko kept screaming as she was held tightly by the other two men while the largest one slowly undressed her. "Issei!" She closed her eyes, it was happening again. She was going to be deflowered now with no hope of escape, she was promised that she would be protected, that she would be loved dearly but…

"Koneko!" A pair of arms wrapped itself around her neck as she opened her eyes in pure shock. Issei was hugging her and the four men that tried to lavish her were gone. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you sooner" The boy cried in her neck, this action snapped her out of her thoughts before she hugged back. "It's OK" The day was setting over them and the wind was beginning to blow; their parents would've been worried sick for them. "Let's go home, shall we Issei?" She wiped off his tears before he nodded in agreement. "Let's go" The sounds of footsteps were heard after that, as Issei kept himself near her as much as possible while Koneko looked at the ashes that blew by the wind in wonder.

"Hey do you still have the toy you wanted?" He asked her quietly, before she realized that she might've dropped it since it was not in her arms anymore. "Articuno!" She suddenly jumped in surprise but before she could return back to get it, Issei beat her to it and ran back to get her fallen toy. She smiled at him, even though all the things that happened; he could still keep a smile.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Now, this officially ends the Prologue Arc, this introduces Ophis and gives a hint of a new OC coming into the fray, but let me tell you that she isn't a human. Koneko is a few years older than Issei of course and her mindset is quite mature, but nonetheless her body wouldn't change that much; be it to the reason that I made it so that demons (Nekomata are Cat demons if you don't know) live a very long life, physical bodies would take quite a long time to develop for them.**

 **Also, chapters would be a lot longer after this, around 4k or more and if you notice a line or grammar mistake then freely comment about it in the review's section. Moving to the reviews you left, I could only say Thank You! For the wonderful comments you left. If you ask, I would still keep this strictly for Koneko and Ophis but for other characters, like Asia, Kunou or even Raynare I would need to consider.**

 **This is all I want to say for now, so please leave a review, or favorite/follow. All is welcome. See you in the next chapter. GBYE!**


	3. Arc2: Issei and Koneko's arrival in Kuoh

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Highschool DxD, it belongs to its respective creators. Also, unless I specified it, all names or places stated here that have correlation with real life figures is just of pure coincidence.**

 **Ten Years Later**

The lush green mountains, the clear blue sky and the tall structures was a sight to behold for the eighteen year old Issei Hyoudou and Koneko Toujou as they flew closer and closer to their homeland. Nostalgia was clear in their faces as the fresh air relaxed their nerves, whilst they soared through the clear sea of wind on a huge avian creature with ice-blue feathers and large wings.

They looked upon the tall buildings below them with no worry of being seen, as they have casted a nifty illusion upon them when they first flew off. As they arrived above the residential zones, the huge avian creature spun around a designated location before briefly gliding down to what seems to be their new home. "Ania! Easy there!" Ania landed on the grassy surface in a flail of ice, and its two passengers jumped off her, happy that they were finally on the firm hard ground.

"Ania, find a place to rest, don't get caught, OK?" Koneko stroked the bird's feathers as it crowed loudly before it took off with a single flap of its wings, to find its own new home. She turned around and saw Issei already walking towards the old, rusty structure before them. "Nostalgia, huh?" Koneko stood beside him as her arm slipped into his. "Yes Koneko, quite a long time since we were here" Since Ania landed them in the back yard, he entered through the back door which led to the kitchen. Almost immediately, Issei noticed the superiority of dust and the signs of age, because it was practically everywhere in the kitchen, on the sink, on the cabinets, nothing was spared from the effects of desertion.

"I'll check the bedroom!" Surprisingly, she ran past him and dashed up the stairs to explore their old home, but Issei didn't chase after, on the contrary he continued to explore the old structure. He walked past the stairs and found himself in the living room, which held nothing of furniture. So in disinterest, he explored the other rooms.

A few minutes later, he walked past the already explored bathroom and led himself to the last room he didn't search yet, the incredulously small room which was under the staircase. He opened the small door and entered through the small entrance, finding himself several piles of documents on top of each other like paper towers, with a few aged books that laid aside the wall. He crouched further and picked one of the documents on top of one of the paper towers before he disregarded it for the meantime, because the paper only listed taxes that were only viable several years ago. He sighed and decided to leave, but a glint of light caught his eye by the edge of the room.

"What's this?" He pushed several documents away and uncovered a necklace, designed with patterns so intricate yet simple and a lone crystal that was engraved in the center. Beside where the necklace used to lay, were several clothes that have aged unlike the beautiful necklace in his hand. They were small, maybe even around the size of Koneko if he thought about it. "Issei, where are you!?" His head hit the ceiling in surprise before he groggily moved his whole body outside the small room.

"Yes?" He rubbed his head as he slid the necklace in his pocket for safekeeping. "There is only one bedroom" Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion before he stood up from his crouching position. "Last time I remembered it, there were three" She shook her head as she pointed upstairs. "I mean, the other two rooms you said is completely empty and I only brought with us one mattress" He sighed and ruffled his brown hair before he followed Koneko, whom ran upstairs.

He stopped by the bedroom and as Koneko said, there was only one mattress and conveniently, it could comfortably fit two people. "So?" A smile was plastered on her face as she suggestively moved her legs, but to her dismay; due to great effort of Angel Raynare to keep Issei away from sin and malice, he didn't even notice her 'suggestiveness'.

"Well, I could sleep without a mattress; I have done that a lot of times you know?" He chuckled, as his hand involuntarily scratched the back of his head in awkwardness. But instead of a happy response, which he expected from her, a small pout reached her lips before she looked away in slight anger and frustration. 'I'll never understand girls' He sighed to himself as he dropped his backpack on the ground by the door. "I'm going out, I'll buy some food for us to eat" He smiled as he grabbed his wallet from the bag.

"Go ahead, I'll fix this place up for you" She approached him before a chaste kiss was given to his cheek. Issei in response to this, patted her head softly before he stepped out of the room. "I'll be quick" Koneko nodded behind him as she then proceeded to unload their belongings through a nifty teleportation spell, as Issei left the house to find some food to eat.

As Issei left the old structured house and went on his merry way to search for nutrition that could help them last for the days to come. All the while, Ophis; the Ouroboros Dragon whom was shrouded in absolute secrecy observed his actions carefully through a mirror whilst still being in her domain. With great fondness, she secretly sapped upon his greatly flexible power, this she did since the time she first encountered and met lips with him. Their energies were always connected since the time when she implanted her snake into him but she did not know of such knowledge. But when she discovered this, she fully accepted his energy into her, which she used for her interests. The energy Issei exerted was not to be underestimated, although his powers were ill trained and were only used for supporting others or defending himself. One of many reasons for his unique gift to be not underestimated was that in even small dosages of his energy, it could supply huge and overwhelming amounts of power.

So when she learned of this, she didn't allow Issei to meet beings that could see into his potential and harness it for themselves, she did this by either changing the fate of him ever meeting other out worldly beings or plainly intervening into the situation, often stealthily. But unfortunately, her greedy escapade would not last so long, after God; whom was the True God that created everything from the dust up; mentioned to her that she should not interfere anymore into Issei's business. Although she was allowed to meet the boy in person and gather his tremendous energy, this sent an emotion of disappointment into her, since she couldn't keep him all to herself anymore.

But even though God said to not interfere, she continued to watch over him; like his second guardian angel, only with the twist that his second guardian angel wouldn't be much of an angel, but much of a dragon that had taken the title of strongest at one time. She did this through the mark she gave him through that kiss they both had, so she practically know every train of thought, every action and basically everything about Issei, whom was absolutely clueless about this through the years, due to that nifty trick the angel did after their first encounter.

But sometimes, she couldn't just be left alone huh?

"Ophis! You really are obsessed with that kid, slow down for a bit, won't ya?" A loud audible groan sourced from the Ouroboros Dragon, as her roommate, the ever annoying Great Red had again intervened in her business. "Stop it with your belligerent antics, Great Red… Soon enough, I'll get rid of you from my home" His laughs went increasingly louder, his gigantic claws landing on the base of the Dimensional Gap.

"As if ever, you know that boy wouldn't stand a chance against me" This strangely broke a string of patience in Ophis which was indicated by the sudden surge of hatred and power. Maybe it was because that the ignorant 'Great' Red just insulted her future mate, but in all actuality she didn't understand this feeling for the moment; yet she still allowed her hatred for this dragon to rise.

"You ignorant fool!" Unknowingly though, she accidentally tapped into her reserves, more specifically the one where she temporarily placed all the excess amounts of energy she received from Issei's exertion. The result of this was the incredulous power spike Ophis' retrieved from her supply, her aura darkening to levels that weren't supposed to be possible, and her power being increased way past High-tier Gods. No, her power was even far beyond of such Gods.

The two then glared with each other with eyes full of hate, but before anything could occur. Ophis sighed and lowered her power back to normal, but she still had the same gaze of hate in her eyes. "As much as I would like to annihilate you, I have other business to conduct" She glared at him for one last time before she teleported out of the Dimensional Gap, leaving a flabbergasted Great Red in its place.

 **The Next Day**

It was five o'clock in the morning, the sun was still inexistent and people were just starting to rise. The Hyoudou residence, like other houses was dead silent, as if no one lived inside that house. Not until the loud sounds of an electric alarm clock broke the tension. "Late again, ne?" Issei kneeled down beside the clock before he turned it off with a quick press of a button. Beside him was an unmoving Koneko, whom was beginning to wake from her slumber.

"Good morning Koneko, I made breakfast" He sat beside her with a tray of food in his hands while she rubbed her eyes with her hands, still half-asleep. He set the tray down and helped Koneko sit up to eat her food. "What's… breakfast?" She yawned while her energy slowly came back to her. "Simple bacon and eggs, together with white rice and milk"

She stared at the meal, her eyes bore confusion as if there was something missing in the mix. "Wait… No candy?" Issei shook his head. "No sugar rush for today, I wouldn't want you to sleep in class, Koneko" She looked at the meal again, disappointed. Of course she was glad that he cared for her, but no candy in the morning is just taking it too far. Issei sensed her silent reaction ahead of time and had made up a plan to counteract this. "However though, I would give you as much candies as you like after class, my treat" She lit up in literal joy that came with a smile that he always liked to see. "Really?"

His response was a simple nod and this was enough for an answer for Koneko, so she began to dig in her meal. "I'll wait downstairs" He kindly said before he stood up and walked out of the room, but not before Koneko stated, "Thank you". He smiled and continued on his way downstairs to wait for her to ready herself for school.

An hour later, Koneko walked down the stairs in her complete uniform. "Ready to go?" She nodded, as Issei escorted her outside the house with a hand. When they stepped out of the house, they were greeted by the fresh morning air and the generous sun. Smiling a bit, Issei locked the house with his key before they went on their way on their new school.

Koneko, whom was just next to Issei connected with one hand, held her usual serious demeanor but in truth, she was feeling very giddy to be walking beside him. A contributor for this was his unique energy that mixed perfectly with her senjutsu felt so heavenly! This was also one of the many causes that they were inseparable. Although Issei knew basic prior knowledge of the effects of his powers on ones he had marked 'spawn', he still doesn't know the full of extent of these effects, especially on females. So he could only be left in wonder of Koneko's strange reactions to him.

Minutes after their quite short journey, they were walking along the road, with the silhouette of the school right in front of them; Koneko with her senjutsu felt several imprints of devils in the area. "Issei?" His curious gaze moved to her, his other arm freely swinging like the wind.

"I sense Devils" He simply nodded before he continued to walk towards the school, Koneko; whom was baffled at his reaction asked him. "Why are you so calm Issei?" He stopped and turned around, a small smile on his face. "We met plenty of Devils before right?" Koneko although unsure, followed Issei as he continued to walk towards the gate of the school.

The school was still pretty deserted and a few people were only present in the school yard which was just behind the gate. Even though there were only a few people, some of which; mostly were comprised of females, looked at Issei in wonder and curiosity. Koneko, sensed these curious gazes and tightened her arm around his own arm as she glared at them in anger, which quickly shot them down from any questions to be asked. Issei being Issei, he didn't even notice the silent war that waged between Koneko and everyone in the yard so he just kept on walking with his natural smile on his face. An awkward tension existed between them all and no word was said, until when Issei and Koneko was able to enter through the main school building.

"Hmm, it seems that there's another male in our school, watch him girls, we don't want another peeper on us" A brown haired female said to the ones behind her, which sat a dozen more school girls in their Kendo uniforms. "Keep watch of that girl also, she spells trouble" They all nodded in reply to their leader.

"Hey Koneko?" Her bored eyes met his typical enthusiastic ones, though she didn't respond to his question. "What do you want for Lunch?" She shrugged before she returned her gaze back to the chalkboard. Disappointed, Issei looked at his notes and scratched the back of his head. 'Why does Koneko really hate school?' He thought to himself, but before he could come up with any answer; the bell rang, signifying Lunch time in Kuoh academy.

"Let's go Issei" Koneko said in her monotone voice, and Issei only nodded in reply, knowing she wasn't really in the mood. The day would've been perfect if Koneko wasn't monotone as she is, especially when they introduced themselves in class. At home, she was as giddy as a child but in other places, she could be very scary in her serious demeanor.

As they left the classroom, Koneko was a little bit more angered at the feverish comments both of them received, ones like 'Are they a couple?' or 'She doesn't fit him' really made her secretly enraged, but as usual, Issei ignored them as if they weren't there in the first place, and those were one of the traits she really liked in him. She locked her arm with his while they walked through the halls towards the canteen, with Koneko glaring at the curious females and Issei, being himself; enthusiastic and happy.

The hall was buzzling with students whom also wanted to reach the canteen for their daily digestion of nutrition. The two of them walked in the middle of them all. Suddenly though, a loud obnoxious shout echoed through the busy halls and the most unexpected thing happened.

The crowd, once filled the halls like water in glass separated into two parts, as if the story of Moses parting the waters repeated in that very hall. But even though the crowd moved apart, Issei and Koneko stayed silent in the middle of the space between the two sides of students. The cat narrowed her eyes on the people that slowly walked towards them, her gaze full of needless hate. Issei sensed this and ruffled her hair to calm her down, he knew what they were; it was obvious due to his friend's reaction. "Don't. Let's just move for now" He pulled her to the parted crowd before he started to stroke Koneko's nape, which considerably lowered her temper back to normal.

'Koneko really hate devils huh?' He said to himself as he eyed the trio that walked through the hall like they had some royal degree. The most outstanding detail he noticed from them was their supposed leader, whom had the most crimson of hair and the most alluring teal irises. Behind her were a blonde haired male and a tall beautiful maiden with raven-black hair that reached below her waist. For a split second, Issei and the crimson haired female made eye contact, black meeting teal.

"Issei?" Koneko pulled on his shirt, which effectively snapped him out of his trance. He looked around his surroundings and took a deep breath; people were now walking by like nothing had happened. "Let's go, I'm hungry" Issei nodded before he escorted her to the canteen where they would eat their Lunches.

 **()**

"Raynare, I welcome your return" God stood up from his throne with a cheerful smile on his aged face. The angel smiled back and bowed to the Creator in deep genuine respect. "I have come to report of Issei's progress in his development" God nodded and sat back on his gold emblazoned throne.

"You may begin then" Raynare summoned a scroll in her hand before she opened it, light brightly shone out of it but she wasn't affected by the light whatsoever. She took a deep breath and read the scroll in an even pace.

"Issei have learned the basics of defense and support, but he is still clueless in the arts of offense and manifestation of his powers. Although his knowledge is at minimum, his defense is incredibly…" Before she could even continue her sentence, a powerful quake shook the very grounds of Heaven, but due to God's Perfection, it was duly unharmed.

"Trihexa" God muttered before he stood up from his throne while Raynare, whom stopped due to the quake, kept silent and observed the actions of her Master. "Raynare, follow me" She simply nodded in response as she dematerialized the scroll she held. Before both could say a word, they warped out of God's secret haven.

They arrived in a new profound place, a place that reeked of deadly annihilation and despair, a place that had no sign of healthy vegetation but of dead and dry soil. But their attention was focused solely on the monster that caused so much despair in the world, which stood right before them. "You again?" A feminine voice rang from the monster; its voice alone could instill fear to the unprepared.

"It's a very good morning Trihexa, how are you?" God approached the monster and stroked one of its gigantic legs. The monster was no less than massive, but God treated it like a pet. This was one of many things she was confused of, the ever almighty God allowing such abominations to exist, but it was certain she couldn't answer that question any time soon.

"Just waiting for you to do your part of the deal" Her aura was heavy, almost on par with her Master even but he kept his smile. "Soon, my chosen is still not prepared for such power yet" Trihexa responded with a very audible huff and she brought her head down to the level of them.

"If you back down on your word, I'll make sure everything would cease to exist" She threatened before she coiled her ridiculously long body into a pile. God and Raynare quietly stared at her humongous form before they teleported out of her domain.

 **()**

It was a scorching afternoon, the sun shone without any obstructions and the wind was still. The ground was dry as sand and the air was as hot as the previous summer that just recently passed, but even though the condition outside was barely tolerable, students left the school to return home as if they didn't care if they would be turned to dust by the sun. Two of which were Koneko and Issei, whom was just leaving the front doors of the school, which led to the front yard, a wide half-hectare field of dead grass and soil. It was already empty of students after a short half an hour.

Bu they still walked through the dead field as if they were used to the heat that pressured on them and both conversed normally as if the air didn't choke them. Issei, whom was right next to Koneko while they walked, asked her, "What are we going to do today Koneko?" Her response was a simple shrug, but her implications showed only of pure carelessness.

"Really?" She nodded as she took a bite off the candy Issei gave her earlier that dismissal. He sighed in contempt as he thought for an activity they could engage on for the day. A few silent moments passed and they finally reached the end of the yard where they would begin to journey for their home, but a loud shout of help echoed through the empty field and as they looked towards the right; which was the direction of the shout. They saw three people running towards them with distressed expressions, Issei and Koneko easily dodged them by slightly moving forward but the three fell to the ground still, maybe it was their clumsiness?

One of them, whom had blonde hair and grey eyes was the first to rise up and when he turned around, his eyes fell on Koneko and literal hearts lit up from his eyes. "Who's this angel in front of me?!" He knelt down as he reached for her hand but Issei, as if involuntarily stopped his hand from ever reaching hers. "What gives!?" He shouted at Issei, whom held his hand softly but had enough force to stop it in place.

"Can you please not touch Koneko?" He lessened his grip and he pulled away in anger. "Who do you think you are?!" Koneko, whom was angered by this obvious pervert; since she heard of him and his compadres existence as the personally acclaimed 'Perverted Trio' tried to defend Issei, but as if he read her mind, his grip tightened on her other hand as if to say to leave the problem to him. So with a silent sigh, she did.

"I am this girl's servant, I aim to protect her" The other male only glared with fury, but before he could act offensively, him and his friends; whom was beginning to wake heard the screams of rage from the Kendo club, so they again tried to run. 'Serves them right' Koneko said in her mind as she saw one of the most respected clubs in this school chase after these lowly perverts, but something unexpected happened.

Issei stepped in between them with hands drawn to its maximum length as if he wanted to protect the people behind them. The trio looked at him surprised as they stood a considerable distance from Issei while the whole club glared with hate at him. Koneko was silent as she stared at him with confusion ringing from her eyes. "Stay away if you don't want to get hurt!" The female in front shouted at him but he kept his ground.

"You're going to hurt these people" He replied back, although he didn't shout back to show his respect. "So? Those people are perverted ***holes" He bit his lip at the unfanciful word used but didn't show his reaction. "Is this, what God wants you to do? You should forgive them" The club stared at him in confusion but their grips on their shinai were still hard.

"Forgive? Why should we forgive them; if they did it every day!" The leader retorted, her voice rising for every moment that passed, while her group nodded at her words. But Issei, whom was determined to not let the people behind him get hurt, stared at the eyes of their leader. Almost, did the female leader collapsed from the sheer determination in his eyes. "Why would your parents forgive you since you were born then? Moreover, why would God forgive you if you couldn't even forgive a fellowman?"

The tension ruled with silence, no one dared to neither say a word nor make a sound. Issei and the leader locked gazes with each other for a few moments, black met brown, hate met determination. It was a decisive stalemate for a few more moments before hate gave in; Murayama sighed in defeat and ordered her club to back away. "Next time" She glared at the trio before she moved it to Issei. "Don't think your safe kid" He smiled and bowed at her in reply.

This sent a faint tint of pink up her cheeks but she didn't mind it and walked away with her group trailing behind her. Issei stared at them for a moment before he turned to look at the relieved perverts behind him. "You OK?" Two of them nodded in reply, with the blonde one not responding.

"Good, may I know your names?" He asked kindly, while Koneko moved towards his side; her arm entangling with his. "Motohama" The one with the large glasses said, while he steadily shook his hand. "Matsuda" The one with the bald head also shook his hand. Issei smiled at both of them before he turned to look at the blonde haired male. "Saji… Saji Genshirou" Saji was still skeptical of the new kid so he didn't offer his hand.

"Good to meet you three, I am Issei Hyoudou and this is Koneko Hyoudou" The three in front of them stiffened in utter shock while Koneko just moved her face away in pure embarrassment. Issei was confused at their reaction. "Did I say something wrong?" Matsuda pointed his hand at Koneko as he stuttered his words; Issei saw this and looked at the terribly red faced Koneko which had her face buried on his arm.

"Koneko? She's my sister" The invisible tension immediately lightened, as the three sighed in understanding… and of relief, while Koneko was left to sigh for herself. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to be a Hyoudou, but for an entirely different reason. Issei dismissed the early misunderstanding; mostly because he didn't get why they were like that.

Koneko was still very embarrassed of the ordeal and attempted to pull Issei away and succeeded, he; judging on his sister's strength placed on pulling him; just kept silent. While the perverted trio watched in wonder, was she really his sister?

When the two reached the gate of the school, they encountered another blonde male waiting near the entrance. Koneko narrowed her eyes at the blonde, already did they encounter a devil so she picked up the pace while she dragged Issei to the gate, but as expected; the devil blocked her path. "Who are you?" She asked menacingly, while Issei; whom just realized the situation fixed himself and stood straight, confused at her very aggressive behavior. "I am Kiba Yuuto, and I am here to inform you that someone wants to meet you" Koneko looked at Issei, who also looked back before he smiled. "Why not?" He said to Yuuto whom smiled back at the easy cooperation of this seemingly couple.

"Follow me, please" They spent the next few minutes following Kiba around the school, whilst the Knight kept his silence. They reached an old seemingly normal structure in the middle of a small forest, but when the three entered through the door; they were met by old-Victorian style architecture and furniture. Candles lighted up the supposedly dark room and a glass table sat between the two couches. "Please take a seat" Issei nodded and sat on the left couch before Koneko sat beside him; snuggling into his arm in the process. Yuuto walked towards the window and the three people inside waited for the club president to return.

After a couple of minutes, Koneko was getting a lot restless and in a few moments she would've to drag Issei out of the room and back to the house. But before she could do such a thing, the door opened and two magnificent ladies walked inside. One had raven hair and alluring violet eyes while the other instead had crimson hair and teal irises. "So I see we have a guest, I'll make the tea" The raven haired female almost immediately spoke before she went to the side to make some tea.

"Good Afternoon, I'm glad you could spare some of your time to visit us, Issei. Koneko." She smiled at the two before she began to walk towards her desk, which sat at the other side of the huge room. "What do you want from us?" Koneko harshly asked, and Issei; whom was displeased from her reaction, elbowed her slightly.

Rias sat down on her desk as she stared at Koneko with a smile. "Nothing, we just want to meet the new students of Kuoh" Before Koneko could retort bitterly to the President of the club, Issei quickly butted in by bowing his head slightly. "Thank you very much; it is rare for us to meet people who invite us into their lovely homes for the reason of greeting me and my sister. Right, Koneko?" He elbowed her again slightly and Koneko nodded, although she did it for the sole reason of pleasing Issei, she felt that she had already displeased him too much for this day.

Although Issei gave a much nicer response to Rias, the crimson haired devil plainly ignored him and stared at Koneko as predator on prey. The female nekomata noticed this with her enhanced senses, and let the author say it himself, she wasn't pleased, her thoughts rampaged about how to annihilate the whole room and humiliate this stock up devil, but again; she didn't want to disappoint Issei. "Well, Koneko; I actually want to give an offer with you, if this human-ahem, person leave the room at once, we could discuss it"

Although Issei, in normal circumstances would've left the room for the sake of their privacy, but in Koneko's case; well she was (and is) very important to him, so much so that he vowed to never leave her side. "I'm sorry but-"Unexpectedly, Rias; whom was portrayed as calm and collected, barely suppressed her shout which was directed to him. "Shut Up!" This was where it draw the line for Koneko, for she suddenly held Issei's arm in a vice grip and for the second time that day, dragged him across the room and opened the door, muttering in a low but loud voice. "Whatever you want, I would never accept" Before she slammed the door closed.

"Koneko! Ow, ow ow!" She ignored his cry of agony and kept on dragging him to the gate of the school. The sun was beginning to set that time and the wind was blowing slightly. "Koneko, stop! Tell me what's wrong!" She stopped in her tracks but her tight grip on Issei didn't falter. However, he didn't mind this for he was too focused on finding out why Koneko was like this.

"Koneko, please, I don't want you to be like this" He took a step forward and reached his hand towards her, but suddenly he was cut off when she quickly turned around and lunged at him; her arms wrapping around his neck in the process. Her eyes then began to shed tears as she buried her face into his chest, her fists pounding his back as if she wanted to get rid of this anger inside her. "It's not fair! Why are you always so neutral! I want… I want" Her words then became incoherent after because of her energy entirely depleted.

"It's ok, we don't need to fight" He stoked her back slowly, his power activated for the reason to ease her body. It was not long before she fell asleep in his arms; he chuckled lightly before he held her body with two arms with her head rested on his chest. "He walked through the gate of the school and knelt down, his hands searching for an item in his pocket.

"Here is it, instructions: squeeze and think of the place where you are teleporting. Heh, thanks Koneko" He observed the blue rock in his hands before he gripped it with his hand, but before he could utter the location of his home, he saw something interesting on the bridge near the entrance. As he peeked over the bush where he and the sleeping Koneko hid behind, he saw Saji; the blonde haired male and another unfamiliar female in front of him. "I would never understand current culture" He shook his head before both of them teleported back home through her self-crafted trinket.

 **A/N**

 **First things off, I'm terribly sorry for the quite long update. I was pretty busy with school and could not find the time to touch the keyboard. Now, recently I've been planning another story to make so that I would not be easily bored and leave this particular story all over again so anticipate on that. If you were to encounter some grammar mistakes then please tell it to me so I could fix it. Also, the kind and motivating reviews are really good to read so please, if you enjoyed to read this fiction then please review some praise or if not, criticism. Favorites and follows also are really heartwarming to see, especially to know that in two chapters a lot of people already liked my story. I think that is what I want to say for the moment so see you in the next chapter. GBYE.**

 **P.S. Articuno is from Pokemon obviously, I don't own her/him and it belongs to Nintendo. It's just a character I wanted to insert into this universe.**


	4. Arc2: Issei's Ample Start at being OP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, it belongs to its respective creators. Also, unless I specified it, all names or places stated here that have correlation with real life figures is just of pure coincidence.**

Issei sat on the floor in a state of meditation, whilst Koneko rested on top of his back; contentment gracing her breath. His mind was enveloped in deep concentration although his body held no tension from this. All this happened as a rotating sphere of Darkness levitated in front of them. "I could stay like this forever" Koneko, on the other hand was in pure unprecedented bliss due to the extensive energy and pleasure she received from Issei.

"Really?"

"Yes, if you would only know the pleasure I'm receiving here" He chuckled at her response before he opened his eyes. He was unable to see anything for the reason of the room not being enlightened by any luminous object. Although the room wasn't illuminated, he could clearly see the rotating ball in front of them.

Silence again ensued between them, leaving them in their own thoughts; although Issei was quite successful in having none. But a thought, more of a question passed his state of peace and it was too intriguing to pass up.

"Hey Koneko?"

"Hmm?"

"I once had this dream, it's a rather strange, but arousing dream" She hummed in response to the information, she knew too well what he had dreamt of, even though she had no idea who were included in it; it wasn't much of a surprise for such an innocent person to have such fantasy.

"Oh yea?"

"Yes, you and I were in it" Now this certainly caught her off guard, out of all the females he met, she was the one who starred in his fantasy? No she overthought of it, maybe it was a different kind of dream; a much more innocent one.

"We did things that shouldn't be done at our age, but… It was so arousing and I really kind of like it. Do you think I'm just going crazy?" Putting aside her earlier shock, she smiled and tightened her legs and arms around him. His warm body was sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her small body.

"It's normal for it to happen to you Issei. I'm just glad that you are 'open' with it" She couldn't keep her abnormally red blush and lustful smile back. She was terribly happy that she was the star of Issei's wet dreams, more so that he told her without a doubt. These added significantly with the pleasure she felt all the while so.

Issei turned silent quickly after so he could return to his state of concentration. This was a needed practice for the Entity of Darkness; many reasons vary but the main one of all was to stabilize his ridiculous amount of power. This was where that sphere in front of them comes into the play, it serves as a representation of his power inside him; if it fluctuates, then it meant that his power was unstable. So Koneko would come in and assist on stabilizing him, she does this through that same sphere where she had to use her Senjutsu. If his power was not to be in a state of complete equilibrium, then it would have effects at a catastrophic degree.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Issei snapped out of his state of peace and at the same time; the dark sphere disappeared. Koneko was also startled, a bit annoyed also since their moment was broken. "I'll get it" He stood up from his place and uneasily walked towards the door, due to his legs being still being quite asleep. He first opened the lights before he went to answer the door, where he would see Yuuto outside.

"Oh hey, Yuuto; what brings you here on such a nice Saturday?" The male in question bowed in response to his nice greeting. "I am ordered to let your companion, a female that goes by the name Koneko Hyoudou to accompany me to meet our Master" His gaze moved behind Issei where he would see Koneko approaching them with a watchful, yet stern gaze.

"I don't accept" As if she heard the conversation, she wrapped her arms around Issei; whom pouted at her rude reply. "Koneko, you should go; this is beneficial for you"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Just this once"

"No"

"I could st-" Issei stopped Yuuto from his speech with a quick whiff of his hand, he was determined for Koneko to go and he wouldn't give up if it was for her sake. Yuuto, left with no other choice; kept his silence as he watched the interaction between them, all the while a sore memory invaded his line of thoughts.

"Koneko, if you don't go; I won't pay attention to you" This caught her severely off guard, so she stared at his eyes; as if pleading that she wouldn't need to go, but his gaze said otherwise. She sighed in defeat; and glared at Yuuto.

"Let's go" She uttered to the one outside the door. Issei smiled at her compliance and looked at Yuuto. "Take care of her for me"

"Of course, Issei, thank you for your cooperation"

"It's nothing, she needs it anyways"

Yuuto bowed at Issei before he gestured Koneko, whom seemed exhausted for no other reason; to follow him towards their old-school clubhouse. Issei closed the door not so soon after and went back to the couch to take a seat.

"What should I do for this morning?" His question was briefly answered when his stomach started to growl in unrest. "Oh yea, I didn't have breakfast yet" He rubbed his stomach in thought. He really didn't feel like cooking, especially that he wasn't even experienced in these kinds of housework. Regret he had for that moment.

"I'll just buy food" He went off the couch and searched for his wallet. After a few rounds around the house, he went out and closed the door behind him before he set out to find a good place to eat nutrition.

He stumbled upon a cozy café right around his block and ordered a nice meal and a cup of tea. He sat at the chair closest to the window. It overlooked a small aged fountain in the center and four benches around it. He frowned as he reminisced the time when Koneko was about to be harmed by those thugs, although on the bright side he was able to save her in time.

Knowing he shouldn't dwell much on the past, he observed the café. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee intoxicated him and the rays of the golden sun filtered in with no other obstruction. The nice waiter approached him and gave him his order after a moments passed, when she was done she went back to serve the other customers.

Issei sniffed at the meal, which consisted of eggs and rice. Although he was famished, he didn't have the drive to gulp it down his throat for some apparent reason. At that moment though, a lightbulb flashed above his head. His eyes searched around the empty bar; making sure that no one was looking before his hands rubbed each other, as if readying for a magic trick.

He concentrated and moved one of his hands so he would touch the plate. Moments passed and the food on top of the plate began to lightly smoke; filling the air with its aroma. "Hey kid! No smoking in here!" He pulled his hand away and responded with a rather quick 'sorry!'.

Issei stared at his meal; it was as if it just cooked a few seconds ago. "This is interesting" For the majority of his life, he had never grasped the full potential of his powers; only reaching the barriers of self-defense. But with what he done earlier, it showed pretty superb promise.

He finished his hot meal quickly and drank his tea, which he took time to appreciate its tastiness before he left the café. 'Hmm, what to do' He sat by the benches next to the fountain in the center. His sight was immediately altered when he saw Saji and a female he saw yesterday with him on the bridge.

He clearly knew that the female wasn't human due to his senses, but he didn't know what race she belonged to, so intrigued by this; he silently watched their interaction. A couple laughs were exchanged between them and it was not long before Saji invited her to tour around the nearest mall, leaving Issei in the process.

Issei being Issei, he didn't follow after; reason being that he respected others' privacy. He tapped his feet on the ground in an unsteady rhythm, at the same time yawning heavily. He did quite wake earlier than he anticipated.

A girlish scream snapped him out of his stupor, before frantically looking around to find the source of the cry. He found himself staring onto a blonde female wearing nun clothes, she had mystic emerald eyes and it seemed that she had toppled over.

Almost as a reflex, he ran towards the girl's side and helped her up. "Thank you, sir!"

"No problem, here let me help you with your bag" He knelt down and placed everything that spilled from her travel bag inside. He did it in a matter of seconds so he wouldn't be rude or labeled as a pervert, since some that fell off were undergarments. "Here" He stood up from his position and gave her the bag, before he brushed his knees and everything below with his hands to wipe away the dust.

"Oh, my name is Asia Argento, what's yours?" She offered her hand and he accepted it genuinely.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, call me Ise"

"Thank God I would meet such a kind person like you Issei"

"Nah, its ok; where are you headed for anyways? You look like a foreigner"

"I'm supposed to be assigned in the church near hear but I couldn't find it anywhere"

"Oh, actually; it's quite near here, just go right after that street there and go straight up that road, it would eventually lead to the Church you're looking for" He turned to look at her, from her eyes alone it showed that she was hesitant.

"Ehh, I don't know; I might get lost again"

"Well, I'll just lead you then?" Gaining her approval, he led her towards the Church.

The walk was quite uneventful except for a few words exchanged here and there, although he was able to extract some information about her because he was quite curious, she wasn't anything like the other nuns he met before; usually nuns emit what they call 'Light'. Although this was unknown by the Church for centuries, it helped in diverting temptations and evil away. Apparently, his power was also labeled evil so he was always advised that he would accompany his guardian angel when he would go to holy places. Instead rather, her 'Light was much different, instead of diverting his power; it mended with it like how Koneko did all the time.

"Thank you Issei for helping me get here, I pray to God that he would bless you"

"I'm already blessed Asia, for I was able to see such a beauty in front of me" Although Asia was naïve in romance as Issei, a bright tint of red spread on her cheeks; leaving her flustered and speechless. Issei was confused at this, his words were absolutely genuine; was it what he said? He inwardly sighed; he would never understand a maiden's heart.

"Well, I should go now Asia, I hope we could meet again" He waved her goodbye before he went away as fast as he could so he wouldn't make the situation more awkward than it was now. Asia was still shunned however, so when she came back from her senses; he was gone.

'Issei, such a Godsent' She placed her hand on her heart, as quickly as that; she already felt empty without him. She didn't know what was happening, but she was disappointed nonetheless. What she didn't know however, she was beginning to be the next chosen spawn of Darkness.

Issei strolled down the road with his hands in his pockets, it was near noon and the sun was still dominant as ever. It was at that moment however, he was teleported away from the forest.

 **(-)**

Issei stopped in his place, where was he? The awful stench of Death and Destruction was ubiquitous and the ground below him, entirely composed of dead grains of sand as if tried to swallow him, so much so that his feet was already under a few inches. The scenery wasn't better though, in fact; it was much, much worse. At the distance, there was a gigantic pillar of light that reached towards the grey clouds; piercing through the sky easily like a sword.

 _"You don't know how hard it is for me to bring you here"_

The ground shook and the sand began to move. A sense of dread filled Issei, his breathing went heavy and his body stiffened. "Who are you?" He managed to let out.

 _"I am the prophesized beast, one that shall make all creation fall"_

Scales began to form out of the ash-grey sand; revealing a huge centipede-like body surrounding him in the center. "What do you need from me? Why did you bring me here?"

 _"You are Creation? Am I not correct?"_

"No…"

 _"Lies!"_ The ground shook fiercely, making Issei stumble and fall down the steep dune; stopping briefly after. _"You are Darkness, you are the foundation of all!"_

"What-"He brushed himself off and tried to stand, but had a hard time doing so. "What does that mean exactly?" The centipede's scaly body was now fully out of the sand, yet its head was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Naïve you are"_ The ground shook yet again, the mountains of grain in front of him rose in height before a huge dragon-like figure was able to be seen. His height paled in comparison to the beast in front of him.

 _"The Darkness has always existed since the beginning of time boy, it is only at this time that the old man created you to be my counterpart"_

"Then… What are you going to do about it?"

It straightened up its body and opened its gaping maw. _"Destroy you perhaps?"_ A sphere formed in her mouth before she quickly launched it towards Issei. Shocked and in desperation, he attempted to escape the destruction but the sand was glue, making him unable to do any movements with his legs. So knowing he would die, his eyes shut its blinds and hoped it was quick.

But it never came…

Slowly, he opened his sight and noticed that the sphere of imminent destruction never came. That was where he noticed the female in front of him; her back faced towards him so he could not make out any significant details.

Only, he could clearly sense that she was extremely powerful; but not as strong as that ghastly beast.

"Is my mate, ok?" Confused, he didn't know if he would answer her question, but the slight movement of his feet; which was now free from the binds of the sand confirmed her answer. "Uhh"

"Trihexa, why do you intrude upon my mate's business?" Ethereal snakes surrounded her, colored only in black or green and the sign of infinity glowed below her feet.

 _"No Ophis, you are the one who are intruding in our business, he is my counterpart and it should be proper that he shall be destroyed by my might"_

Issei felt a considerable increase of pressure around him, slightly making it harder to breath yet he still looked on, curious on what would happen next. Ophis turned her head slightly to the right, half of her face now visible to him; familiarity hit him like a run-way train. He was sure that he met her, he just didn't know where.

Ophis disregarded his attempts to remember who she was and uttered a word, loud enough for him to hear. "Sorry" He crashed on the ground all of a sudden while he heaved for breath, clutching his chest tightly with his right hand. His energy dissipated and the pain was close to unbearable; it was as if he was burning in fire. Moments later, he lost consciousness and stayed on the sand, shuddering once in a while.

 _"Hmm, so you want to kill him also?"_

"No, I would never, I want to borrow something from him" The snakes that surrounded her turned pure black and a strong gust of wind swept away most of the sand, but the two beings were unaffected. Issei though, was placed in a shield by Ophis.

When the sand went still, Ophis was gone. "Up here" Trihexa moved her head but it was too late, now she suffered from a fatal blast from the Ouroboros Dragon. She disappeared yet again and launched a barrage of dark spheres towards the beast.

Trihexa roared and attempted to strike Ophis with her gigantic claws. However, this didn't even faze her and continued her barrage. _"Still annoying as ever Ophis"_ She bellowed and swept away everything; even the fainted Issei didn't resist the attack and flew a couple meters away.

Ophis , now worried; teleported next to Issei and stared at the enraged beast. "You, hurt my mate" She felt her powers weaken, since Issei was unconscious and couldn't emit his aura, she was severely weakened. The only way to restore it quickly was if Issei continued to emit his aura, yet he was unconscious. She doesn't have any other choice but to use her severely weakened Snakes.

 _"Weak already Ophis?"_ All the remaining Darkness in her she converted into her power. Feeling much stronger, she launched several of her snakes towards Trihexa, but she easily swiped it away with one of her claws.

 _"You don't know how agonizing for me to be here"_ Trihexa slowly walked towards them, she was almost at her strongest, yet Ophis; whom was weakened due to Issei unable to emit his aura. It was a risky bet for her, since she wanted to finish the fight as soon as possible but she miserably failed at that part, now she harmed his mate; which was something she swore would never do. She glanced at Issei, her emotionless eyes now showed regret for the first time, it was a painful yet confusing feeling to the Dragon but she knew she had to save both of them from utter and complete destruction.

Trihexa stopped, her tall lean body casting a shadow over them due to the pillar of light that could be seen miles away behind her back. _"Do you want to be destroyed also Ophis?"_ She glared at Trihexa and held Issei's hand. "As long as, my mate is alive and well, I would never"

And in a matter of a second, they disappeared.

 _"Ophis!"  
_  
 **(-)**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Ughh, what happened?" Issei opened his eyes and winced at the terrible headache, so much so he had to place his hand on his forehead in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain. "Issei, you are, awake" When his headache began to fade, he was surprised at the sudden appearance of the recently met Dragon.

"Who are you?" She rested on his stomach with her eyes staring back at him. "I, am Ophis" Her voice contained no emotion which further unnerved Issei. "What are you doing in my house, Ophis?"

"I, am your mate, am I not?" With her hands she crawled up Issei and stopped briefly just below his jaw.

"What? I don't…" Her hand reached for his forehead and tapped it lightly. A green glow emanated lightly before Issei was struck with a flow of memories. The time he met Ophis at the park and what they did, it all came back to him.

"Remember, my Issei? I am your mate, the time when my snake bit you, it represented that you are mine" She wrapped her small hands around him and rested her head on his chest. He stared at her form; she didn't even age a bit according from what he remembered.

"Ophis, how old are you?" She turned her head so she could look into his eyes. "Infinity, as long as God supported the universe, I am, alive"

"Oh, so that explains why you didn't even age when I first met you" He chuckled, his hand stroking the top of her head lightly. Such small action had great effects on Ophis, she felt terribly relieved and strengthened. Of course, he didn't know this; yet he did it because he had that habit with Koneko.

Issei observed Ophis again after a moment passed and saw her asleep comfortably with a small smile gracing her lips. She looked so peaceful. This gave an opportunity for Issei to see where he was, turning his head slightly to better observe the place, he concluded that he was in his bedroom ; well his and Koneko's bedroom.

The door opening though, he didn't expect. Koneko walked inside and took a step back when she found Issei with the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. "Issei!?"

"Ise?" Ophis was a bit startled but she was still half-asleep. Issei quickly shushed Koneko whom followed just as quickly and stroked her head so she could fall back asleep. When Ophis was completely asleep, he brought her up slowly and laid her down on the mattress where he rested earlier.

Sighing a bit, he stood up and approached Koneko; who had a small pout on her face. "You better explain this mister" He chuckled and patted her head. "OK, but we'll talk downstairs, I don't want to disturb our new visitor" She drew her arms over her chest but she still agreed, walking down before leading to the living room.

He followed soon after and found her sitting on the couch, with the same small pout still on her face. He wouldn't admit this out loud but she looked incredibly adorable with it. He sat on the couch and stared at her, who tried to avoid his gaze. "So…"

"What are you doing with the Ouroboros Dragon, Issei?"

"Well it's a long story, I was just suddenly teleported into someone's domain, and I think I heard its name was Trihexa. Then…" She stopped listening after she heard the name of the beast. She was utterly shocked, he met Trihexa, the destined destroyer of worlds and everything that was loved by God. For a few minutes, she was speechless and was trying her best to comprehend her situation.

"…And that's how I met Ophis" She snapped out of her stupor by shaking her head to rid of such thoughts. "Oh…. then I'm glad you're ok" Even though she didn't hear much of his story, for him to manage to escape the binds of Trihexa in his most vulnerable state was, impressive. She crawled to his side before setting herself on his lap; this was the most comfortable and best position to retrieve power from Issei. His arms wrapped around her before pulling her near him, he rested his jaw on the top of her head and breathed a sigh of contentment. Koneko meanwhile was terribly comfortable in her place, so much so she closed her eyes and sighed like Issei.

Their moment was then broken when Ophis decided to intrude upon their business. "Issei?" She leaned on the doorway with her eyes half-closed. Issei patted the seat beside him and she sat next to him, where she leaned her head on his arm. The two ladies near him were now asleep, and yet the day was still quite young. Maybe a good nap would make everything better, ne?

 **(-)**

"Disappointed?" Akeno asked her King, Rias; with a seductive smile on his face. "Yes, of course Akeno. What in my brother's name would I need to do to make her join my peerage?" She pulled on her hair in frustration and stared at Akeno, whom just giggled.

"Maybe if you persuade her lover to join our peerage then maybe she would join also" Rias shook her head. "It's not worth it, he is just a plain human Akeno, and he isn't even worth a piece of pawn. Sometimes I even think why that nekomata would fall in love with such an ordinary human, a weak one at that"

"Don't be rude on the boy Rias, you are underestimating him"

"He is already weak to begin with Akeno, I could kill him if I want but that would only make things harder with Koneko"

"Maybe it is not meant to be Rias"

"That is what I fear Akeno" She looked at the window, several students wandered about even though it was a Saturday. "She is exceptionally strong and she would be a useful piece for me to battle Riser and his peerage"

"There are other opportunities also Rias, like the young Saji; I believe he has one of the Heavenly Dragons inside of him"

"Really? How did you know this?"

"I could sense it in him, to make things easier; a Fallen Angel is dating him currently and I would think that she would kill him later"

"Oh really? This is good information, thank you Akeno. I'll have to think of this further, for the meantime though, you could have your leave"

"Thank you my King" Her same smile of licentiousness still existed even until she left the room. Rias on the other hand was now planning on how to bring this Saji into her peerage.

 **(-)**

Issei opened his eyes, his short but satisfying nap done after an hour. Koneko still was asleep right beside him, but Ophis was nowhere to be seen. He yawned and stared at the time, it was already afternoon and he didn't have Lunch yet.

Issei slipped off the couch but Koneko tightly hugged him whilst still staying asleep. "Issei…" He chuckled and stopped moving, she in turn moved herself so she was in a more comfortably position on Issei. Notice the word 'on', because apparently while asleep; she managed to move herself on his chest.

Their faces were close to each other, only mere inches away. Koneko, being a lot smaller rested her head at the base of his neck while Issei leaned on the couch for support. "Issei?" She moved underneath him, cementing the idea that she was already awake.

"Hmm?" His arms were around her back, stroking it ever so slightly. "What do you think of me?" She bit the collar of his shirt, as if she was afraid to hear the answer. "Koneko, you're a sister to me, in my years of being alive you are painstakingly the reason why I endure, you're that important" Although his speech was heart-warming for her, she wasn't content at being a 'sister' only.

"Issei, I hate being your sister, I want to be more, I want to be your wife" She pushed him down onto the couch, yet he didn't resist nor respond to her answer. He was too shocked to even comprehend what she said. To be honest, when he heard the first part of her response; he was utterly depressed. Hearing that from someone he lived with his entire life broke him. What was he without her? Even though he has the powers of unknown limitation; he was useless without her.

But when she continued, he didn't know if he was elated or fearful at her response. Elated that out of all the people he thought she likes, he was the one chose. Fearful because he didn't know what will happen between them because of his inexperience and the thought that she chose the wrong person.

What she did after though pulled him into a deeper mess of a mind. She placed her lips gently on him, savoring every moment they were connected. They kissed plenty of times before, but this one was filled to the brim with love and compassion. He didn't know how to respond, now that his mind couldn't be even called a place for thought.

A long moment passed, she pulled away for breath. She stared at Issei, his expression was unreadable; her lust and longing for him had clouded her mind; which made her unable to use her powers. At first, she thought that he didn't share her feelings and just thought that she was only his beloved sister; and that conclusion had a high chance of happening, causing her to close her eyes in fear and anxiety.

Before she could do anything however, she felt her lips again being connected with Issei as he pushed her down on the other side of couch. He didn't care anymore about anything; he rid of his fear and continued his instinctual assault. If Koneko loved him, it was just right to love her back right? Heck, he didn't even care if they couldn't be lovers in the future; he could be content being called a family, a loving family of two.

He felt her hands snake around his neck as they continued their deep kiss. In the process, Koneko's hidden cat ears and tail sprouted out, doubling her total cuteness. Her tail involuntarily wrapped itself around his waist as they continued their love-making.

As to be expected though, they pulled away from each other but not too much. He sat up and leaned on the couch; she followed after and sat on his lap before cuddling herself onto him. "I love you Issei"

"I love you too" He stroked her cat ears, they were adorable as always; the problem was that Koneko didn't really show them much. This was where he noticed something was different with her cat features, especially the color.

"Koneko, since when has been your cat ears been colored black?" Her face reddened at that as she stuttered to release her words. "W-well, since I'm always around you; the power you emit kind of changed it?"

"Really?" He smiled and bit onto one of her cat ears lightly, an audible moan escaped her lips while continued his slight bites. "I like it" The way he said it sent tingles up her spine, it was the first time she heard that voice from him. Embarrassed that he was able to get that kind of reaction from her, she looked away with her hands crossed over her chest.

His hands then embraced her, as if possessively around her body. "But seriously though, can we agree on something?" Her slight nod signaled that she approved. "And what is that Issei?"

He smiled as he tightened his hands around her, sniffing the extravagant aroma of her hair. "That you're mine and mine alone, as long as we live; maybe even past the afterlife" She breathed a sigh and closed her eyes. "You already know the answer Issei, I don't care how hard it is to be with you or if you have managed to make yourself a harem; I'll always love you"

"Me too, me too"

 **(-)**

The next day, Issei was in the nearby woods of Kuoh. He hiked up the increasingly steep hills while he extended his senses. Koneko was also out in the woods, searching for the same item as him. He pushed through the foliage and looked up; the silhouette of the mountain was as close as ever. He sighed and kept trekking on.

The item the two were trying to find was one of the reasons why they transferred into Japan. The Ambiance crystal, a ludicrously rare gem exclusively found here and in other parts of Japan, though Kuoh held the highest chance of finding one. The crystal was similarly shaped, colored and has the qualities of Diamonds so they were easily mistaken as the other. The only way you could identify the two from each other if it emits a blue glow.

Issei stopped in his tracks when he reached the foot of the mountain. It was all made up of stone and rock. Neither dirt nor tree lived on the steep incline; except for the few plants here and there. "Now where do I start looking?" He put his hand over his brows and looked for any entrance into the cave.

After minutes of searching, he managed to find a small entrance into the mountain. It wasn't a large spacious cave; it was more like an abandoned mineshaft more than anything. He readied his flashlight and kept his head low before he walked through the tight halls of the shaft.

He reached the end of the thin space and found himself in a large cavern that extended downwards. There were pickaxes and rail tracks at the side, strengthening the idea that there were humans here and was used as a mine. He shone his flashlight around the cavern so he wouldn't miss the crystal he was trying to find in the first place. When he didn't find traces of the crystal however, he sighed and went deeper into the cave.

His senses were increased to the max so he could find that gem but he constantly reminded himself that it would turn into a massive headache later if he were not to be careful. The cavern extended all the way down and its size lessened and lessened drastically as he went on.

He didn't realize however that he was stepping towards a sudden hundred feet drop, so he slipped and almost fell if he we were not to be able to grasp the end of the cliff. His flashlight slipped out of his hands and plunged; lighting the incredulously deep bottom on the way. He gulped before he pulled himself up with his two hands.

He sat at the edge for a moment before he stood up. Now what was he going to do without a light guiding his way? This was where he got an idea; he concentrated his powers before he placed a good portion of it into his sight.

When he opened his eyes, the Darkness around him shifted before visible light was able to be seen. He slowly turned his head; light emanated on every inch of wall he seen. So much it was blinding to him even. He lessened the power inside his eyes considerably which did the desired effect. It was not anymore blinding but it was like inside a room that was lighted up by many lightbulbs. It was even better than having a flashlight.

He looked around for another way around and saw a manmade wooden bridge that led to the other side. He approached it, almost tripping on the way there because he wasn't used to using a newly learned sight. Literally, he could see everything in the once dark cave.

He crossed over the bridge in a nick of time before he found a way deeper into the cave. The hole was a man-sized protrusion of space and looked like there was a door formally bolted there. He examined it and sure enough, a door that looked like it was terribly punched by a person was at the side of the doorway.

With his clear sight, he saw that the small space was constructed as a hallway of sorts, for it stretched in a straight line and there were a couple of rooms in either side. He scratched his head before he began to traverse the halls of the underground mineshaft.

There were several rooms, some were locked from the inside and some were open, most of them were empty but few had beds and other creepy things inside. When he reached the end of the underground home, he found himself in another natural cavern but now, he could formally call it the cavern for extraordinarily rich people.

Crystals lined up at each side of the cave as the cavern went straight down deeper into the crust. "Finally" He approached one of the crystals which were glowing faintly. It was embedded into the rock. This was another one of the qualities of an Ambiance crystal; it was incredulously durable, a hundred times tougher than the average Diamond. So if one would sell it to the supernatural market, he would be the richest man alive.

He readied his arm as it emanated a dark aura around it. "Hope this works" He charged his fist towards the stone and a shockwave shook the ground. Fortunately, the foundation was hard and the cavern didn't fall except for those who were already loose from their place. He didn't worry being stranded there because he had Koneko's trinket so he could just as easily escape.

The smoke cleared and the crystal was barely cracked. He charged his arm again with his Dark power before he began to send barrage after barrage of punches on the crystal. Finally, it broke and pieces were removed from it. He sighed in victory, though he was terribly sweating.

He picked up the crystal and pocketed it. He readied his trinket, but before he could leave the place however, something caught his eye. Deeper into the cave, a strange dark light emanated. From his view, everything was lit up by an invisible source of light but this, deeper into the cave; it obscured his vision.

Intrigued, he pocketed the trinket and went deeper into the cave.

 **(-)**

At the peak of the mountain stood Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon. Her gaze was distant and her expression was dire, she was definitely a couple steps behind Koneko; her rival at the heart of her Issei. Certainly she couldn't kill her; otherwise he would go into a rampage even she couldn't stop.

She guarded over Issei while he searched the cave, ensuring that he wouldn't go into any trouble. That she did until she lost contact with him. When he reached deeper into the caverns of the mountain though, her weakened power lost connection with him, severely weakening her to the level when she first fought Trihexa.

"I, need to ensure my mate's safety" A hint of determination laced her voice before she used the last reserves of her power to transmit to Issei.

 **(-)**

Koneko sat down on the cold hard stone, her cat-like features out in the open. She took a short break from her long search for the crystal. She stretched her feet and yawned before landing softly on the rock behind her. "Wonder how Issei is doing?" She asked herself.

She stared at the sky for a few moments before curiosity took over her, now determined to know; she closed her eyes and branched out her Senjutsu. It took her a few moments to find Issei but when she did, her eyes snapped open.

"Issei!" Grabbing her small cat purse, she ran to stop Issei from going further down that cavern.

 **A/N**

 **Well, I want to finish the story here. I was planning it to be around 10K words but I figured that its best to leave it around 6K for the meantime, the reason being that I had this scholar exam and Christmas which was really tiring for me, so I didn't want my fatigue to affect my quality on my stories. Speaking of quality, please forgive me if there were plenty of grammar mistakes or the chapter was just not good; I'm not really in the mood writing at those times. AAnd before I forget, WE JUST REACHED PASSED A HUNDRED FOLLOWS AND MY HIGHEST COUNT OF FAVS! You don't know how much it meant it for me, especially the nice reviews you left; it just made me go further and improve my style. So if you want you could fav and follow this story so we could reach two hundred for both measures and leave a review on what you think, I'll appreciate it!**

 **So to celebrate this, I'll let you decide on what the name of Issei's power would be. I'll be picking at random and it would serve as the tag for his power since I couldn't call it Darkness all the time. Review on what you think would be the appropriate term and I would apply it maybe in the next or several chapters after.**

 **Other than that I just want to say thank you to the ones who stick by the story, kudos to you and everybody that reached this point. I will be expecting you on the next chapter of this story, GBYE! :)**


End file.
